Gatekeepers 2
by Lightbringer88
Summary: It is the year 2002. New enemies, monsters and Gatekeepers. **Update--->Chapter 4 is up**
1. Shun's Wedding Disrupted!

**Gate-Keepers 2**

**Shun's Wedding Disrupted!**

Darkest-Knight88: Yello! I'm the author of this fic and I have absolute power here!

Ukiya: Really?

Darkest-Knight88:  YES!

Kaoru: Lets see whether you are powerful enough to withstand my Kaoru Kick!

Darkest-Knight88: (gulps and writes a few words) you've got a cramp…

Kaoru: Ouch! (Holds leg) I've got a cramp!

Ruriko: Why did you have to make me that old! (Gets shut up by a pair of hands)

Darkest-Knight88: Don't spoil anything!

Disclaimer and Copyright: Gatekeepers are NOT mine. However any new characters that I create are mine, you understand? MINE! And if anyone wants this they will have to ask me.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my...I'm going to be late!"

A Japanese man in his early thirties dressed in a black suit ran up the stairs leading to the chapel while looking at his watch. 

"Great. Just great. Ukiya Shun, you are biologically 30-over years old, actually 40-over, it's your wedding today and you still keep being late! What kind of man are you?" 

Ukiya stepped up to the large door closed his eyes, and opened the door slowly. Seeing that everyone was looking at him, he smiled sheepishly and muttered a "Gomen." before going on to wards his bride.

"Take a deep breath and cool down..." Ukiya muttered to himself as he approached the altar, where Ruriko was waiting for him. There, the minister started his speech. "Shall I start?" Both of them nodded. 

While listening to the ramblings of the minister, Ukiya thought back to where they had their first kiss at the rooftop. After that, it was a whirlwind of events. Fei was sent back to China while everybody else continued their studies in Tategami High School. All of them graduated, one by one slowly finding out what jobs they were good in.

Megane and Bancho found themselves great partners in mechanics and opened a Car Repair shop, which proved to be highly successful. 

Kaoru had become a national coach and the steady girlfriend of Bancho. 

Reiko had applied for a children's piano instructor job and managed to clinch it due to her child-like behavior, which had endeared her to the children.

Shirei and Ms Ochiai got married, earning the name of Madam Ochiai. Shirei remained the Commander of A.E.G.I.S Far East due to his good leadership.

Yukino had disappeared after the battle and the entire Gatekeepers team never saw her again. 

As for Megumi, she had reappeared a week after Kageyama's defeat. Welcoming her back with open arms, the entire A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch had a "Prodigal Daughter" party. Now she was a History professor, walking in the footsteps of her favorite teacher, the late Mr. Fukuoka.

He himself had opened a Kendo class, teaching Kendo to those who had the interest to learn and money to spare. Ruriko had also set up an archery range, and taught people how to shoot with arrows. 

And now.... he was getting married with the girl he loved. 

He looked back and saw all his comrades waiting and silently cheering for him: Megane, Kaoru, Megumi, Reiko, Bancho, Shirei and Madam. Ochiai and he bet that somewhere there was Yukino too.

"And do you, Ikusawa agree to love this man and be his wife from life to death?" 

"I do" Ruriko replied.

"Do you swear to love this woman and be her husband from life to death?" 

"I do." Ukiya nodded.

 "You may now kiss the bride" The minister finished, also relieved that his boring speech was finally over.

Ukiya turned to Ruriko and smiled. 

_Beautiful. So beautiful_,

Ukiya thought as he lowered his eyes towards Ruriko.

"You know, you can be so dazzling at times, Rurippe?"

She frowned and said," Still haven't kicked the habit of calling me that, haven't you, Ukiya?" 

Ukiya stared deeply into her brown eyes "I can't help it" And Shun leaned close and then kissed her deeply. 

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. Ukiya broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the explosion. He was shocked when he saw what was in the remnants of the exploded doorway: 

Invaders.

Three dozen of them.

"Megumi, use your gate abilities to stop the energy waves of the invaders! Bancho and Kaoru, you two try to attack them!" Ukiya shouted out. "Ryokkai, A.E.G.I.S!" They yelled back. 

Ukiya's mind was whirling with questions. 

_'Impossible. I must be dreaming. The invaders aren't back. Must be a nightmare.'_ He pinched himself hard, half-expecting to wake up in bed. And yet, he didn't.

Sigh. 

'Mu_ch like the old times. Me giving orders for us to risk our lives against them and everybody is in danger: we don't even have our weapons with us!_ '

He looked around and quickly scanned the area. 

_The crowd's dispersing. Very quickly. And where the hell is Megane?_ He looked around again, this time trying to find the short bespectacled man.

=====================================================

_Meanwhile, outside the chapel..._

Megane was rummaging through his car "Fortunately, I always keep their weapons wherever they go in case these kind of things happen. Now where did I put them...Aha!" Megane exclaimed as he discovered them in the boot.

Ukiya was perspiring as he saw Bancho and Kaoru struggle in their fight. Suddenly he was awakened from his trance by a shout from Megane "Ukiya-taichou! Your bokken!" 

Even as he spoke, he tossed the wooden blade at Ukiya. Ukiya grabbed the blade and gave a huge dangerous grin at the invaders. "It's payback time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkest-Knight88: Well, I know its kind of short, but hey, forgive me; this was written one year ago…so…sorry! Flames and Reviews accepted!


	2. Total Recall

**Gatekeepers 2**

**Total Recall**

Darkest-Knight88: Hey, I needed to bring you into the 21st Century for the darn storyline!

Ruriko: But still… I don't get to whack Ukiya in the head when he calls me Rurippe! (Pouts)

Ukiya: (scratches head and thinks aloud) I'm her husband? Weird… Didn't imagine I'd be married to a sniveler…

Ruriko: (Flames in her eyes, Gate turning into Negative Gate by 30%) Nani?

Ukiya: (Not hearing her and turns to ask Ruriko) Ay, Rurippe, what do you think?

Ruriko: (Flames in her eyes, Gate turning into Negative Gate by 50%) Hmm?

Ukiya: (suddenly realizing his mistake) Ano...Gomenasai, Rurippe-chan! Ah! (Realizes mistake again)

Ruriko: (Flames in her eyes, Gate turning into Negative Gate by 70%) GRRR...

Darkest-Knight88: Lets just start the fic all right? Don't disappoint the fans! (Mutters to own self) to prevent the loss of a main character too...

Disclaimer and Copyright: Gatekeepers are NOT mine. However any new characters that I create are mine, you understand? MINE! And if anyone wants this they will have to ask me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukiya wielded the blade in front of him. It had been so many years since he last used it. However, that period of time did not let him forget how to utilize its powers.

"GATE! OPEN!" The entire Gatekeepers party (Except for Bancho and Kaoru) shouted simultaneously. Bright circles of light appeared and shone like the sun. Ukiya drew his bokken backwards "Me first! Shinku Misariu!" Ukiya's eyes blazed with anger and released a huge bolt of energy from his sword and destroyed only three of the invaders.

"Hikari no Ya!" Ruriko followed up with 6 arrows flashing with light leaving nothing but mutilated halves of the invaders. "What the…" Ukiya frowned. 

(_We should have destroyed them by now. Why is this happening?_ _Our powers couldn't have been depleted, couldn't it?_ ')

"Kaoru Kick!" The exhausted Kaoru let loose with a spinning heel kick and finally finished off the invaders with a mass of energy that erupted from her leg. 

"Come with me" Shirei suddenly spoke amidst the chaos.

 The Gatekeepers nodded in approval. 

(_The man, though already 70-plus years old, he still has an aura of authority around him, and yes, he is still the Commander of the Far East A.E.G.I.S branch_.) Ukiya realized.

 He and Ruriko took the wedding car, the other Gatekeepers took the bus and lastly, Shirei and Madam Ochiai rode in a taxi. 

"What the hell happened!" Bancho shouted incredulously. 

Megumi merely replied quietly "I don't know. But we'll find out. Until then keep your mouth shut." Bancho looked at her, bewildered by her reply.

Once they had finally reached the school area, the garage nearby immediately let them in. 

Meanwhile, Ukiya was still deep in thought about how those invaders appeared again. (_How could they have reappeared? I destroyed all of them, didn't I?)_

On the way back to the briefing room, Ruriko, upon seeing his worried face, gave him a peck on the cheek.

 "Its not your fault that they came back! It could've been that bastard Kageyama that revived them!" Ruriko whispered in his ear. 

He turned and looked at her. "I know Ruriko but," He hesitated "it was me, after all that destroyed them. I have, in some sense, a part of their revival."

Ruriko sighed. (_Ukiya had matured a lot throughout these years. If this was him a long time ago, he would have welcomed the challenge and bragged that he could defeat them again. But now...)_

Ruriko was suddenly shaken from her thoughts by a loud bump. Ukiya had suddenly tripped over his own shoe and rolled all the way to the Command Room. Ruriko sweatdropped "I guess not" She winced.

=====================================================

At the Command Room, while Shirei was talking to someone on the comlink, Madam Ochiai was passing out items to the Gatekeepers.

"Ukiya, here's a weapon that will significantly increase your attack power." She passed to Ukiya a samurai sword that seemed to have been forged recently. 

"This modified katana has three minute gate amplifiers: One at the tip, one on the blade and the last one on the hilt. Also, this katana responds to your calls and you can summon it back to you by calling its name: Cold Wind." Ukiya unsheathed the sword and experimentally swung the sword about.

"Ruriko, here's a war bow. It has two power amplifiers, which can double the powers of your arrows," She gestured to the newly created metal arrows, which had micro power amplifiers on the tip and back of the arrow. "You can also create a arrow purely made of light thus enhancing your power too." 

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Sir, we've detected a strange energy wave!" Shirei looked up immediately. "Where is it coming from?" The technical officer looked a bit worried, and in a defeated voice, she said:

 "Singapore."

"That's miles and miles away from here! We won't be able to reach it in time! " Bancho exclaimed. Everyone looked in silent horror as the main screen showed a live video feed of Singapore from an imaging satellite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Darkest-Knight88: Short. Short. I know. Not much here anyway. Reviews and flames accepted. 


	3. Awakening of the New Gatekeepers

**Gatekeepers 2**

**Awakening of the Second Gatekeepers**

Darkest-Knight88: Ah!!!!! (Rubs his head) Headache…

Fei: Here! (Hands him a cup of tea and a Panadol pill)

Darkest-Knight88: (nods, drinks tea and pops in the pill) Arigato, Fei-chan. (Spits tea out 

in a spray) Fei-chan! You're not supposed to be back yet!

Fei: (nods, flustered) Hai! (Walks out)        

Darkest-Knight88: Oh my…dear me, my test is tomorrow…

Bancho: (Pops out suddenly) Cheat in it then! Anyway, why is there no Bancho using the Gate?

Darkest-Knight88: (Collapses in his chair and weeps) God, what did I do to deserve this!

Disclaimer and Copyright: Gatekeepers are NOT mine. However any new characters that I create are mine, you understand? MINE! And if anyone wants this they will have to ask me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Singapore...

It was a bright joyous day for everyone as it was Singapore's National Day (equivalent of America's Independence Day) and the fact that there was a "National Day Offer: 50% off" thing going around, it only served to make everyone happier and it also made the usual shopping crowds more congested.

"Huff, huff, excuse me, please give way…"

A thin teenage Chinese boy pushed through the large crowd, drawing murmurs and angry snarls from them. He wouldn't have cared less. Singapore was like that. Money-minded, business-minded and everyone here seemed to have an afraid-to-lose mentality. Not that he didn't have one anyway. He was one who would do anything for money; doing dares, eating weird stuffs, you name it. 

He glanced at the Singaporean flags placed almost everywhere. (N_ational Day. Right. As if anyone would care. All they think about now is the offer that's going around. Not that I have a problem with what they are doing anyway; that's up to their conscience to do it.)_

"Hey. You're late." "As always."

He nodded towards the two boys that stood next to each other. One was holding a half-eaten pastry. The other was holding an "A_dvanced Internet Skills" for Webmasters _book.

"Try to be more punctual next time, will you?" The taller and older one said as he kept his book in his bag.

"Yeah, Josh. Try getting here one hour before WE arrive." The other said while chewing what was left of his pastry in his mouth and swallowing it.

Nodding, Joshua raised his eyebrows and gestured to him with his thumb and index finger pressed together and drawing it across his lips "Spenser, don't talk when your mouth is full. And Sidney, is the cyber cafe still open?" Sidney only answered him with a tilt of his head and the hefting of his bag. Joshua shrugged and followed.

Spenser and Sidney, though brothers, were totally different. Spenser was the younger and more rugged one, mostly interested in girls (or rather, his girlfriend) and impetuous, mostly trusting on his emotions.

Sidney was the older, more mature (not by much though) one. Spending much of his time on the computer and the Internet, Sidney was of a gentler breed.

They walked together, cracking jokes as they crossed the street.

"I wonder if there's anything drastic that will happen today."

"Nah. Even if there was, the "people" will take care of it!"

The last sentence seemed ironic, for the minute the words came out of Spenser's mouth; a large tremor began to shake the entire road.

"And I thought Singapore was earthquake free…" Joshua said wryly

The earth began to shake, and huge cracks began to appear upon the asphalt road. Spenser began to try to make a break for it, but Sidney held him back.

"Something bad's happening, and I think you'd better stay away from those cracks."

'Those cracks' began widening into three main faults that formed a triangular pattern. (_And we're caught in the middle of it. And are those weird creatures I see? Great day we're having...)_ Joshua thought as he saw the faults reveal something not...pleasant to the eye.

In each of the three faults, there was a monster slowly climbing out. The three of them huddled even closer together.

The first monster that climbed up and appeared looked like a biological vacuum cleaner, only thing its mouth had been lined with razor-sharp teeth and had four very nasty-looking claws instead of wheels.

_Ew...And I thought Mom's vacuum cleaner was ugly..._Sidney thought as he stared at the sight.

 The second one looked liked an extremely mutated cow, with horns growing out everywhere and its colour weren't black, brown or white; it was a glowing slime green.

_Wow...I can see why Dr Seuss didn't want to eat the green eggs and ham._ Joshua's eyes widened at the creature right in front of him

The third one was a badly mutilated corpse tottering on two rotting legs. 

_Hmm...looks weak, like a single bash from my baseball bat could just knock it down...that is if I did bring it with me anyway..._Spenser thought not-so confidently.

"Ah, man, this kind of reminds me of Independence Day, you know?" Josh said to the two beside him, referring to the movie.

"You don't have to tell us. We watched it last night on video". Sid and Spenser replied in unison. 

"Yeah, well it's not like we can bash up these guys like what Willy did in the show." Josh sighed. The situation seemed hopeless.

Suddenly they felt a cold breeze blow past them. "Use your powers to save yourself! Open the gate!" 

A girl's whisper could be heard in the wind. "What the...." Josh muttered suspiciously as he heard the voice. Sid almost lost his balance, as he too, was shocked. 

Spenser had already fallen down to the asphalt in fear. "U...use what powers? Open what gate?" Spenser stuttered. 

"You heard it too?" Josh looked at him in surprise.

 "Me too" Sid nodded. "It seems that we have some sort of supernatural powers that comes in form of a gate..."Sidney concluded. 

"Yup…But how do we use-" Josh was cut off by a blast of acid shot by the mutated cow which hit a building nearby. 

"Hey, no one, I said NO ONE interrupts me like-" He was cut off again by yet another acid blast by the mutated cow, this time it almost hitting them. Josh scowled 

"NOW this time this has gone TOO FAR!!!!!!!" His eyes were shining with bright blue rings in his eyes. 

"I think I'll have green steak for lunch...Not that I'll enjoy it anyway." Joshua said as he brushed his hair that was blocking his view from his eyes.

Sidney, with a bright purple light shining from his eyes, replied tersely " I'll trash the vacuum cleaner" 

"And I'll take care of the guy that never showers at all." Spenser said as he clenched his fist.

Josh placed his right hand over his other hand, the latter palms up and the former palms down while Sidney stood still as leaves around him started to whirl. Meanwhile, rocks levitated around Spenser as he looked hungrily at the zombie.

=====================================================

Back at A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch… 

"What the heck? They're Gatekeepers too?" Kaoru exclaimed with surprise.

 Shirei immediately stood up and said, "We're taking the new VTOL jetliner, the Soutien." 

Everyone started running towards it except for Bancho

 "But I want to watch the fight!" Bancho wailed.

 Kaoru took in a deep breath and shouted as loud as a hi-fi which power had been amplified to the power of 1000, "BANCHO! THE JETLINER HAS TELEVISION, BAKA!!!" 

Bancho cowered under the sound waves and meekly said, "Okay, okay, I'm coming"

=====================================================

Back at Singapore...

A blue, humming globe had materialized between Josh's palms and it glowed even brighter even as he removed his left hand. Sidney now had a buffeting twister around him. And Spenser? He had melded the rocks together to form a huge twirling circular mass of rocks. 

Josh drew back his arm and let loose with the blue glowing ball. When it hit the monster, its color suddenly withdrew, turning it black and white for a moment then returned to normal. The monster looked at itself then laughed with a "Muahahahaha! You pathetic humans are useless!" Josh merely smiled at him coldly._ (We'll see who's the weak one!) _He thought.

Sidney was now twirling his hand in the air, causing the ions around it to react into a bright crackling orb of electricity within his hand, eyes glittering with amazement at his own ability.

Spenser was now using the rocky ball as a basketball as he dribbled it on the pavement, causing deep cracks in it. "And now Michael Jordan is heading towards the basket..." he commentated. His eyes flashing with bronze rings within his eyes, he looked like some superhuman basketball player ready to take a shot.

Josh raised his hand out and started to make all kinds of violent actions with it. With each gesture, the 'cow' realized that its body was starting shift around, ripping out its vital organs and such. "So who's the pathetic one now?" Joshua called out viciously.  

The white lighting orb in Sid's hand flared and a bolt of lighting shot from it shot towards the monster, electrifying it to the extent that they could even smell burnt flesh. "Oops. I think I just made it too well done."

Spenser punched the rocky mass right through the undead corpse's body, leaving a large hole in the zombie's abdomen.

" Time to finish this" Josh cried menacingly. He cut an 'X' in the air with his hand and even as he did it, the monster cow's body expanded and blew apart in a huge explosion.

Sidney closed his eyes as he let loose the mini-tornado around him towards the monster. Once it had left Sidney, the tornado erupted with light as the lighting bolt was absorbed into it and even before the monster had known it, it had been sucked in "Bye, bye, and bye." Sidney sang as he heard the tornado subside. The only thing left of the monster was some piles of charred powder.

Spenser slammed his fist into the ground, opening an enormous gap in the ground, consuming the zombie within the ground and it closed up, leaving not even a trace of the crack which had been there only a few seconds before, much less the zombie. Spenser gave a lop-sided smile and growled " Game Over."

Still fascinated by the power that he exuded, he shook his head and took a look again. It was true. He and his friends had powers and he wondered what he could do with them. He was woken from his reverie by Joshua's exact same thoughts: 

"Hey guys, look what we did! We pulverized those weirdoes and saved Singapore! Imagine what we could do with those powers! We could rob banks, get rich…" Joshua's eyes were literally shining with greed. Spenser had different thoughts what he'd do with those powers though.

"Chicks. Yeah, that's what I'd be able to get. Girls. Man, not even Ricky Martin, F4, Pierce Brosnan, or anybody else for that matter can beat me now!"

Joshua and Spenser looked at each other and nodded, a secret understanding sparking between them. Together they wrapped an arm over each other's shoulder and started doing the can-can, singing:

"Girls we'd get,

Cash we'll collect,

A little bit of wine won't be bad!

A little bit of games,

A little bit of fun!

We'll be the rulers of the world,

And we won't give up,

So you'd better beg for mercy before

We blow you up!"

Sidney had to laugh. Those two were one of the reasons why his life was so lively. He was about to call them over for a proper discussion about what to do with their powers, but a sudden sound of an aircraft landing caused them to look up.

=====================================================

"They were even younger than us when we first was dragged into this war..."Ukiya noticed when they were landing only a few metres from them. 

Shirei was the first to walk out and he addressed them in perfect English. "Young men over there," He shouted out "Are you the ones who vanquished the monsters just now?"

"Yeah." The eldest of the three replied hesitantly. 

_They didn't seem so nervous before they saw us. Weird. I wonder why..._Ukiya thought as he saw the sudden change of moods.

"I am the commander of the A.E.G.I.S Far East Branch, an organization dedicated and funded by the United Nations to defend against extraterrestrial beings."

"Like those we just fought?" The shortest among them piped up.

"Not exactly...we've never faced these kind of...fully biological or seemingly undead monsters before." Said Ukiya who had came out of the airplane along with the other Gatekeepers with a Japanese accent.

"Who are you people?"  The tallest one spoke up. 

"We work for A.E.G.I.S and to help them, we draw upon the powers of our Gates-much like what u did-to destroy those monsters. And as I said, since those monsters are aliens that we haven't seen before, and you people have fought them just now, we will need your help."

Shirei drew himself to his full height and asked, "Will you join our party of Gatekeepers?"

"My name's Sidney. I'll be pleased to be one," Said the eldest of them.

 "And my name's Spenser. I'm with my brother" The other one made a 'v' sign with his fingers. 

"Joshua here...you're asking me? Well…Every mercenary has a price...you know..." The last one pinched his lip.

The two other boys groaned. "Sorry, he's a little crazy on the 'soldier of fortune' part. He wants to be one when he attains, no IF he attains adulthood." Spenser guffawed as he finished the sentence.

Specs, soon after hearing them, ran to the onboard computer, which was linked with the A.E.G.I.S database and keyed in some information. 

He realized he had one gate missing though. Joshua's gate. However, Joshua's powers were strange and unfamiliar to him and the fact he had such mercenary tendencies...He sighed and told himself that everything would be solved very soon. However, Specs did not know how true his words were going to be...

=====================================================

Darkest-Knight88: Still quite short though. I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. Flames and Reviews accepted.


	4. The First Assignment: Save Tokyo From De...

**Gatekeepers 2**

**The First Assignment: Save Tokyo From Destruction!**

Sidney: What am I doing here? I'm a gatekeeper?

Spenser: Me, a gatekeeper? Cool!

Darkest-Knight88: (Breathes a sigh) Yes….

Spenser: Let me try…Fissure!!!!! (Makes a huge crack in the earth)

Rest of the crew: (Screaming in terror while falling in it) No!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer and Copyright: Gatekeepers are NOT mine. However any new characters that I create are mine, you understand? MINE! And if anyone wants this on they're website they will have to ask two people: Me, and the Webmaster of the site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the 'club'," Ukiya made a quotation sign with his fingers "of killing invaders. We call it the A.E.G.I.S Network. It may seem glamorous, guarding Earth and all, but you must be prepared to take any risks of dying, getting injured and etc-"

"I have no fear for injury, no fear for death. My only fear is that I am taken captive and refused the honor to fight among my friends!" Spenser suddenly spoke out.

"Well said, young lad! That hopefully does not happen to us, my friend!" Shirei laughed in approval of Spenser's statement. Shirei smiled and started to make introductions to the original gatekeepers. 

Meanwhile, he looked towards Joshua. He was suddenly reminded of a soldier who had once fought for A.E.G.I.S. He brushed it off, thinking it was just a coincidence.

=====================================================

_Meanwhile, at Boat Quay, which lay next to the Singapore River..._

"What kind of beer is this!" A disgruntled foreign tourist shouted out in a pub. Unruffled by the man's outburst, the barman said while polishing a glass

 "Sir, it's called Tiger Beer." 

"Tiger Beer eh? I'll show you a tiger!"

He laughed maniacally as he swiped off all the glasses on the bar counter. The barman continued to polish his glass without losing his cool. After all, he had seen all kinds of drunken men, and he had two heavily muscled bouncers on his side. Why should he be afraid?

He started to call for them, but he realized he didn't have to. The bouncers knew trouble when they saw it. They walked over to the "drunk" man. 

"Excuse me, sir. Please leave this place quietly before-" 

"Threatening me eh?" He scowled at them "Well, I've got news for you."

He looked down at his watch. It was flashing and he could hear the screeching sound of the electrical wave. (_Finally,)_ he thought, (_the Dark Lord has granted me the power to change when I'm in trouble.) _He moved backwards from the bar and took out a pair of sunglasses. (_At least I change with style;) _he smiled as he put on the sunglasses, 

changing him into a black-suited metallic humanoid.

=====================================================

Suddenly, Megane came out with a large shout "I detected a large electrical wave coming from this place called 'The Singapore River'!"

"What is that?" Spenser asked in confusion. Looking down, his brother rapped him on his head. "It means there should be more of this...invaders." Sidney trailed off as he looked to Shirei to see whether he was right. To his relief, Ukiya nodded. 

"Darn it! The Singapore River is far from this area! I'm afraid we won't reach it in time!" Joshua said after musing for a while.

"Never fear, Ukiya's here." Ukiya smiled smugly as he snapped his fingers. As he snapped them, the back of the plane opened up, revealing an old car with faded cyan paint.

"Are you contributing that to the scrap yard? It's that way." Spenser jested and everyone except the car's driver laughed. Ukiya swallowed hard. "Don't worry! Its perfectly safe!" he grinned enthusiastically. Much to everyone's dismay, his enthusiasm faded from his face. "I think."

=====================================================

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on thaaaaaat!" Sidney yelled, as he sat, no, squeezed into the car.

With every single one of the First gatekeepers and the three Singaporeans around, they had to cram themselves into the car. And the fact that the car was now moving 300 kilometers per hour, it was true that to agree with Ukiya that it was safe was pretty hard.

"All right! Stop!" Spenser shouted into Ukiya's ear. They had reached the river.

=====================================================

The red-suited metallic humanoid who had, a few minutes ago, emerged under a red hat looked on stoically as the entire quay along the river was ripped up by shockwave energy blasts. It seemed that one of the blasts was aimed at a bar. Oh well. He didn't care, as long as they did their job well.

"Get ready to fuse," He said. The black-suited ones stopped firing and stood still while facing the river. Suddenly, he received a report from their Intel.

The Earth defenders from Japan were here. Along with a few new recruits from this place.

He started a bit, but adjusted his sunglasses and thought in his mind, (_No matter. They will not reach us in time.) _With that, he looked at his soldiers and gave the order:

"Fuse now"

=====================================================

Everyone was happy to get out from the overheated car. The air-conditioner was spoilt after years of neglect. Ruriko whispered to Ukiya "Remind me to tell Megane to throw this car away." Without shutting off the ignition, Ukiya sighed as they all headed towards where the Quay used to be.

=====================================================

It could have been a great sight, if only there was someone there to witness it as everyone else had already fled for his or her lives. The army of black-suited invaders jumped into the river, including the red-suited one. After the ripples faded, it became quiet once more.

For a minute.

Then suddenly a round and black oblong shape emerged from the river. It was a submarine. Then suddenly, the voice of the red-suited man could be heard from within, if not a little muffled. 

"Desolator Missiles ready. Target: Tokyo. Ready to fire in 5 seconds"

Even as the voice spoke, two long missiles had emerged from the submarine and had started to rise in a 45-degree angle.

"No way!" Ukiya shouted as he heard the words. No, he couldn't let it happen. His sister and elderly mother were waiting for him!

He unsheathed the katana, Cold Wind. The blade gleamed in the bright sunlight. He pulled the sword back and with a loud whooshing noise, blue bright energy gathered upon the blade. And with a huge thrust of his sword, he shouted " Shinkuu Misariu!!!" 

A great blue blast of wind energy blew away a huge part of the sub, but it was too late. The thrusters of the missiles flared and they flew off into the pale blue sky.

"NO!" Ukiya screamed in despair. No...his mother...his sister...and everyone living in Tokyo would be killed. He looked at the submarine in fierce hatred. The Submarine, upon seeing his expression, tried to submerge.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ukiya shouted.

He brandished his sword before him. Before he could react though, three streaking arrows of lighted flashed past him and struck the Sub. It cleaved three straight holes in the sub, one apparently having hit the red suited humanoid, which was now a large rectangular block. 

With a death cry it exploded, and the other black tiles followed suit. Soon, the whole sky was filled with crystals.      

Normally, Ukiya would have stood there, reveling in beauty of the crystals raining down. But now, the situation was different. 

Totally. 

Now, Tokyo was in danger of being destroyed. He started to sit down and think: What had he done? What kind of a captain was he, to let two missiles strike Tokyo?

A comforting hand, that from touch he knew it was Ruriko's, came down on his drooped shoulders. 

Suddenly, he was startled from his thoughts by an ice-cold voice saying, " Are you done thinking? Can we get back to work now?" He turned in red-hot fury, and saw Joshua sitting in the driver's seat. 

"What...are...doing in my CAR!" Ukiya yelled into his ears. If it weren't for the others holding him back, he would have beaten him to a pulp. 

"Listen, Ukiya…sempai. That's captain, isn't it?" Joshua cocked his head, giving him a grim look.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. You're an adult. You're a leader.  A leader does something, and that's lead, not sit there and moan about what you could have prevented!" Joshua increased his volume as he went on.

"You're the leader of this team, and remember that leaders don't fail, they prevail. Got it?" Joshua stared into the eyes of Ukiya. 

Ukiya stared him back. He then got into the car and motioned for the rest to follow him. He seemed to have calmed down by then. He gave a sigh and nodded "Fine. But how are we going to catch that thing? Not even I can match that speed." 

Joshua shook his head slowly. Then Joshua looked through the windshield.

_(It's such a beautiful day...)_

Joshua scanned the beautiful sky, looking at the birds flying together.

_(It's a pity these things had to happen.)_

He thought as he saw a little boy go forth and examine the pieces of the devastation.__

_(Not if I can help it!_ )

He shook his head again and this time, he had a look of determination, not resignation upon his face.

He tightened on his seatbelt and pressed the accelerator. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Reiko screamed. "Where are we going?"  Joshua only responded by stepping the pedestal harder.

Joshua kept his eyes on the road and suddenly, two rings of blue light, a smaller one in a larger one, appeared in front of the car. 

It flashed once, and suddenly, Roman numerals appeared between both rings. 

_(Wha...)_Megumi thought._ (Twelve at the top, three at the right side, six at the bottom and nine at the left, while there are two lines, one longer than another, stretching from the middle of the circle. Wait, I know what it is!)_

Megumi smiled in understanding. 

_(It's time.)_

Indeed the gate looked like a flashing ancient clock face. 

"Amazing," gasped Bancho, who had been open-mouthed ever since the gate had appeared. 

Then, without a warning, the battered Toyota went into the gate. 

An outside observer might have noticed that the car seemed to have vanished out of thin air. But of course that is not the case.

=====================================================

_In the Toyota…_

It was kind of weird for everyone in the car. For instead of hearing the outside chatter and noise from outside of the car, they heard only silence. 

Plain silence.

"Is it just me, or is it that the entire world has suddenly gone quiet?" a trembling Ruriko managed to speak out. 

"I think," a blinking Kaoru spoke up while looking at her watch. " I think know what happened." 

"What?" Ukiya turned back and asked her. Still not removing her sight on her watch, she said, "I think time has stopped."

And that was true, for even the dashboard clock had stopped moving, and everyone they saw seemed to have stopped moving. Women talking had stopped gossiping, mouths opened in mid-air. Even water that was pouring into a boy's mouth had stopped in mid-flow.

"Alright! Since we have time, let's not waste any time!" Ukiya shouted in giddy happiness. Sidney and Spenser giggled at his blunder. Only then did Ukiya realize his mistake. "Oops…wrong word to use… sorry…"

Ruriko hammered Ukiya on his head and yelled "Ukiya no baka!" Everyone laughed even though it was extremely cramped.

 Joshua didn't laugh though, for he seemed intent on driving. (_Too intent,)_ Sid noted as he saw the frozen look upon Joshua's face.

The color of the scenery outside glowed and turned into a sky blue. Everything vanished and in its place white outlines of the object. Reiko looked outside and wondered at the sight. 

The bridge where they were now crossing looked like it came straight out from the blueprint. No, it felt like they were _in_ the blueprint.

"Look out! There's a car!" Bancho shouted. Yet Joshua did nothing and continued to drive emotionlessly. Everybody closed their eyes and prepared for impact. They felt nothing. Cautiously, Ruriko opened her eyes and looked around. They had driven right through it, and the car that was driven through didn't even have a scratch on it.

Taking a great sigh of relief, everyone made tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible, since it appeared to be long trip according to the speed that they were going now. Unfortunately, they had thought wrong.

Very wrong.

Like a bolt out of the blue, the car suddenly went into full throttle, making everything outside seem like a blur. A tremendous pressure was felt, pushing everyone into his or her seats tightly. Sidney couldn't complain, for the pressure upon his chest was far too powerful for him to speak.

=====================================================****

The car, soaring through time and space, finally emerged from a Gate of Time and landed noisily right in the midst of Tokyo. The car screeched loudly as it skidded to a stop.

Hurriedly the Gatekeepers ran out and prepared their weapons. And they were not a moment too soon, for when they had taken out their weapons, two specks of black roared into view racing down upon them. 

"Kaoru, Bancho and Reiko, your melee attacks can't do much against these missiles, so just try to evacuate the citizens. Megumi, use your Energy Force-Field to cover and contain the explosion. Rurippe, ready your arrows!"  "Ryokkai, A.E.G.I.S!" They replied back, and they were on their tasks. 

Three gates opened, one cyan, one yellow, and the last green. Ukiya took out Cold Wind, which he began to empower with his Gate energies. 

Ruriko began to notch three arrows. Megumi began to concentrate on creating her shield. Sidney and Spenser were awed by their display of teamwork. 

Soon the missiles came down, bearing upon them. Ukiya shouted "Its here! Get ready Rurippe! Ichi, ni, san!" Ukiya cried out forgetting that there were not just Japanese there. 

Fortunately, Sidney and Spenser understood that it meant one, two, and three. "Shinkuu Misariu!" "Hikari no ya!" Husband and wife yelled simultaneously and released their attacks into the air. 

They scored a direct hit, destroying the two missiles and would have created a great explosion the size of a large crater if it weren't for Megumi who enveloped the explosion with a shield.

As the smoke slowly dispersed in the air, Ukiya finally smiled in triumph for the first time that day. Everyone patted each other on the back and grinned at each other. A loud crack from behind stopped them and made the turn. There it was, in the quickly debilitating and soon-to-explode car, was an unconscious form. Everybody recognized it at once.

It was an unconscious Joshua, slumped over the driving wheel. 

=====================================================

 Darkest-Knight88: Well, not that short at least. Hopefully you people are satisfied with that. As for the sempai thing, do not flame me! That was for a purpose. Other than that, flames and reviews are accepted. One other thing. As I said, I begun work on this one year ago. When I was ignorant of the Ways of the Fanfiction. So pardon me any Gary Stus, I will try hard to prevent them.


End file.
